In recent times, electronic apparatuses have become increasingly pervasive in our society. In many circumstances, a user may often view information displayed by an electronic apparatuses and/or electronic apparatus peripherals in performance of various activities, in various contexts, and/or the like. As such, it may be desirable to configure an apparatus such that a user of the apparatus may view information displayed by the apparatus in a simple and intuitive manner.